Cenderamata
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Entahlah hal itu harusnya jadi hal yang dia anggap bagaimana, apakah positif atau negatif? Tapi Jimin tidak bisa juga dibilang menyesalinya. BTS Jimin, V, Rap Monster. Nam/Min.


Cenderamata

Cast: BTS Rap Monster & Jimin

Rating: Kontennya sih T (T+), lumayan dalam (untukku) tapi tidak parah, kusimpan di T.

Genre: General, ini tragedy sih kalau sampai kejadian di dunia nyata, tapi untukku ini cuma tragedy kecil. Agak sedikit romance tapi kupikir romancenya itu romance yang semua dan dipengaruhi tragedy-nya.

Warn: OOC. Aku tidak menemukan anak SVT yang cocok dan anak SVT itu ada yang masih underage, jadi aku mengesampingkan mereka.

Kalau ada yang mau tahu BGM menulisku: RV – Russian Roulette, karena satu tokoh di fic ini membuat hati tokoh lain b-b-b-b-beat secara tidak benar, sebenarnya.

XXX

"Minnie, hari ini Namjoon datang kesini."

Jimin langsung tersedak air putih yang diminumnya.

Apa? Kim Namjoon?

"Jihyun butuh guru les bahasa Inggris."

Ah, iya. Kim Namjoon adalah orang yang tepat untuk itu.

"Hari ini-nya itu kapan?" tanya Jimin.

"Ya, hari ini." Ibu Jimin menjawab, wanita itu sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Jimin, dia fokus mengoles rotinya dengan selai cokelat.

"Jam berapa?"

Ibunya sedikit menggeleng, masih santai, masih cantik seakan akan sepuluh tahun lebih muda dari usia sekarang, "Belum tahu, tergantung Namjoon-nya. Mungkin sore katanya."

"Oh."

Jimin menghela napas. Namjoon adalah orang yang tepat untuk bertanya soal bahasa Inggris –dan literatur dan apapun sebutannya untuk tulisan yang membuat mata Jimin panas begitu melihatnya- tapi kenapa harus Namjoon?

Tapi mungkin itu Jihyun yang pilih, Jimin tidak berkomentar apalagi meledak. Takutnya Jihyun cuma cocok diajar Namjoon, takutnya juga orang tuanya sudah susah susah mendatangkan Namjoon jauh jauh dari bumi bagian antah berantah, makanya Jimin diam saja.

Jimin diam, tapi dia mandi, dandan, memasukan handphone, headset, dan dompetnya yang berisi semua sisa uang yang dia punya ke dalam saku celana super-ketatnya –karena kaus garis garisnya tidak punya saku sama sekali.

Jimin kabur, secara halus.

Dia menghilang sebelum sore, sebelum Namjoon datang.

Di luar rumah, masih di depannya, dia baru SMS Taehyung.

 _To: Taetae_

 _Hari ini kemana?_

Kemudian Jimin berpikir lagi sepertinya pesannya kurang jelas.

"Aih!" Ada yang membuat kepalanya sedikit error sepertinya.

Dia mengirim lagi,

 _Punya acara kemana?_

Jimin masa bodo kalau pesannya kali ini masih tidak jelas juga, Taehyung haru buru buru balas sebelum Jimin bernasib sama dengan lampu taman.

Butuh dua menit sampai Taehyung menjawab,

 _Tidak kemana mana_

Jimin malah membalas,

 _Mau kesini?_

Habisnya kalau benar benar memaksa Taehyung untuk datang ke tempatnya dia yang bakal tidak enak sendiri pada Taehyung, mungkin Tae mau tidur atau punya kerjaan atau ada acara apa misalnya.

Tapi Taehyung menjawab,

 _Siap siap dulu nanti kalau jalan aku laporan._

Jimin mulai berjalan ke halte, dia harap harap cemas, siapa tahu Taehyung membatalkan acara pergi tidak jelas mereka kali ini, walaupun biasanya tidak begitu.

Tapi Jimin tetap menunggu Taehyung setengah jam di halte sampai ada SMS balasan dari Taehyung.

Simple saja, tapi membuat Jimin tenang,

 _OTW_

Dan Jimin masih harus menunggu sekitar setengah jam lagi dari itu.

Dia sedang main handphone waktu Taehyung datang, diam diam menunggu SMS 'aku sampai' dari Taehyung sampai tidak sadar Taehyung sudah ada di depan mata.

Waktu akhirnya Jimin sadar, Taehyung cuma bilang, "Sekali kali pergi sendiri dong."

Jimin diam.

Taehyung juga.

Kalau Taehyung tidak mau diajak pergi harusnya dia bilang, Jimin jadi kesal sendiri.

"Kau ada acara?"

"Tidak."

"Mau kemana?"

"Makan?" kata Taehyung, mata Jimin langsung melirik jam tangan Taehyung. Dari jauh dia sudah bisa tahu, setengah satu.

"Ayo."

Di bis Jimin sempat mengecek dompet, kalau uang untuk makan dia punya, untungnya.

Semuanya berjalan cepat karena tidak banyak yang Jimin lihat juga, kecuali muka tampan Taehyung, bahkan sampai di tempat makan kesukaan mereka yang Jimin perhatikan juga cuma muka Taehyung.

"Nonton yuk." Ajak Taehyung, "Kemarin aku baru nonton film dengan Bog-"

"Aku tidak punya uang, Tae." Kata Jimin. Dia menyela, padahal dia pikir dia akan bicara tepat setelah Taehyung bilang 'nonton yuk' tapi ternyata Taehyung masih ingin bicara lagi.

"Hm..."

Jimin diam, siapa tahu Taehyung masih ingin bicara lagi.

"Terus kenapa kau keluar? Menghindari sesuatu."

"Bukan sih." Jawab Jimin, dia tidak punya masalah apa apa di rumah.

"Terus?"

"Bosan saja."

"Hm..?" Taehyung terlihat tidak percaya anak rumahan seperti Jimin bosan ada di rumah.

"Hm?" Tapi Jimin berlagak polos, pura pura tidak paham dengan tampang Taehyung.

"Ah. Kau tahu tidak Namjoon Hyung sudah pulang dari New Zealand."

Jimin masih memperhatikan wajah Taehyung, dia berkedip, dan dia menjawab, "Iya."

Itulah masalahnya.

Kim Namjoon.

Jimin itu anak baik dan pintar, pelajar teladan, tapi sebagai orang yang bahasa ibunya bukan Inggris, dia butuh bimbingan lebih di pelajaran itu. Namjoon adalah anak tetangga, sepupu Taehyung, yang kebetulan rumahnya satu jalan dengan rumah keluarga Park, sekarang rumah itu sudah dijual pada keluarga Lee yang punya anak yang mirip salah satu teman –teman spesial, mungkin- Jimin yang lain.

Namjoon itu jago bahasa Inggrisnya, wajar karena dia pernah tinggal di luar negeri dan mungkin pengaruh IQ juga.

Jimin ingat sekali dia sempat jadi murid les Namjoon dan nilainya naik sampai mentok, sampai gurunya mewanti wanti Jimin untuk belajar keras supaya bisa mempertahankan nilainya yang ketinggian, tapi Jimin merasa nilainya akan aman selama ada Namjoon.

Namjoon itu tinggi dan terlihat kokoh seperti batang pohon jati dan Jimin bisa bertumpu padanya kapanpun. Jimin merasa aman tiap ada Namjoon.

Dia selalu merasa aman apapun yang Namjoon lakukan padanya.

"Tanganmu kecil sekali." Kata Namjoon waktu itu. Dia menarik tangan kanan Jimin yang waktu itu sedang mengerjakan tugas –inggris, jelas- jadi Jimin tidak bisa menulis.

"Hyung?" Tapi Jimin tidak menarik tangannya.

"Tugasnya sudah?"

"Belum." Jimin menguap, tiap kali dia bertemu Namjoon pasti selalu malam hari, waktu sekolah sudah pasti bubar.

Namjoon memainkan jari Jimin yang lebih kecil darinya, sampai saat ini tangan Jimin juga pasti jauh lebih kecil dari tangan Namjoon. Rasanya hangat, tidak terlalu lembut, dan Jimin balas menggenggam tangan Namjoon begitu Namjoon menggenggam tangannya.

"Ah!"

Waktu itu Jimin tidak langsung paham kenapa Namjoon Hyung-nya berseru seperti dia baru saja menemukan momen Eureka-nya, mungkin karena dia menggantuk. Jimin baru sadar waktu Namjoon memakaikan cincin ke jari tengahnya. Ukurannya pas, jadi pasti cincin itu tadinya dipakai di jari kelingking Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum, "Simpan saja, kau suka kan?" tangannya yang hangat masih menggenggam tangan Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum, "Iya." Namjoon punya banyak cincin dan cincin yang sekarang melingkar di jari Jimin adalah salah satu yang paling Jimin suka.

Setelah itu mereka tidur, Namjoon tidur bersama Jimin kalau mereka selesai belajar terlalu malam.

Itu bukan sekali dua kali, tapi Jimin punya satu malam yang paling diingatnya.

Malam itu Jimin terburu buru keluar kamar, dari tangga berteriak mencari ibunya.

"Jangan teriak teriak, Jimin." Kata ibunya dari bawah tangga.

Jimin cuma cengegesan dan malah bertanya, "Namjoon Hyung boleh menginap kan?"

Jimin lupa jawaban ibunya seperti apa, yang jelas akhirnya Namjoon menginap walaupun sebenarnya waktu itu belum terlalu malam untuk pulang ke rumah yang cuma berjarak beberapa rumah dari rumah Jimin.

Karena yang Jimin ingat adalah Namjoon yang berdiri di belakangnya seakan akan memeluknya dan Namjoon yang ikut menyesaki ranjangnya yang kecil, Namjoon yang hangat, Namjoon yang terlalu dekat,

Namjoon yang bilang, "Kau manis, Jimin."

Tangannya yang lebar memeluk Jimin dan Jimin merasa meleleh mungkin karena dia selalu merasakan perasaan menyenangkan yang aneh tiap ada yang memujinya. Jimin memegang punggung tangan Namjoon, bukan untuk menghentikannya tapi mengikuti kemanapun tangan Namjoon bergerak, ke atas, ke bawah, menarik mendekat, kemanapun.

"Hyung?"

"Ssh."

Dan Jimin diam begitu Namjoon menyuruhnya diam.

Tapi dia merasakannya, sesuatu di bawah yang hangat dan agak menekan. Jimin tidak bicara apa apa, tidak juga menolak.

Entahlah hal itu harusnya jadi hal yang dia anggap bagaimana, apakah positif atau negatif?

Tapi Jimin tidak bisa juga dibilang menyesalinya.

Setelah itu Namjoon ada pertukaran pelajar –lagi, untuk yang mungkin keseribu kalinya- ke luar negeri dan dia meninggalkan Jimin bersama sebuah cincin yang muat di jadi tengah Jimin.

Juga bersama sepupunya, Kim Taehyung.

Anak itu memang teman sekelas Jimin selama bertahun tahun, tapi juga jadi satu satunya cara Jimin –selain dari jaringan ibu ibu yang meng-cover seluruh dunia- untuk tahu kabar terbaru soal Kim Namjoon.

Taehyung yang duduk di hadapan Jimin tersenyum, "Kita kan sudah full team, kapan kapan kita harus main nih."

Jimin tersenyum, "Iya, kita harus main bertujuh."

Walaupun dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan dia rasakan kalau dia benar benar bertemu Kim Namjoon lagi.

XXX

Gantung kan? Absurd kan? Nggak jelas kan?

Tapi ketahuan nggak Jimin diapain Namjoon-nya? Atau benar benar masih tidak jelas?

Aku rasa aku sering terlalu gimana gitu dengan pemilihan katanya, tapi aku senang sih, hahaha(?)

Note: Aku menulis notenya (dibawah)duluan sebelum menulis ficnya, bagus kan? (tolong tampar aku)

Note: Aku mau cerita sejelas jelasnya tapi nanti malah menimbulkan berbagai hal yang kupikir tidak perlu. Yang jelas begini saja, aku menulis untuk curhat.

Note: Khusus untuk kamu, iya kamu, kamu yang tahu aku, nanti kalau mau lihat cincinnya kayak apa ke rumahku aja, tapi kamu nggak sekepo itu dan aku bukan teori BTS yang pantas dikepoin, ya sudah, kapan kapan aku pakai deh.


End file.
